The invention relates to the field of wireless, radio frequency remote control of actuators driving a moving device of the building of closure (door, gate or window), solar protection, multimedia projection screen, or ventilation door type.
More specifically, the invention relates to a synchronized control method for actuators driving a moving device of the building of closure (door, gate or window), solar protection, multimedia projection screen, or ventilation flap type, a control correction method, a programming method and an installation for controlling such actuators.
The object of the invention is to provide a faster and more uniform reaction of the actuators, including in situations of radio environments disturbed by stray signals or by a range limit distance.
The invention applies in particular to the case of remote control transmitters and receivers for which pressing a control key on the transmitter provokes the repeated sending of a signal containing, in a frame, a number of information items including that of the control activated. The sending duration conditions an action performed by the remote control receiver. The other information items contained in the frame are, for example, an identifier enabling the remote control receiver to recognize the transmitter, and therefore to interpret and/or execute the command if it is an authorized transmitter. It can also be a rolling code.